


Day 2: Let It Snow

by VampireVengence



Series: Avengers Advent [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Hates Snow, Gen, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Pietro Loves Snow, Snow, Snowball Fight, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Clint hates snow. Pietro loves snow. Pietro is determined to change Clint's mind.





	

Clint had never really understood people's fascination with snow. It was cold, wet and slippery. Why would you want to be out in it? All it ever seemed to do was cause problems. 

The twins on the other hand seemed to love snow. You'd think growing up in Sokovia, where it had snow more often than it didn't, would mean they were used to it. Apparently not. The second Pietro noticed the first few flakes slowly falling he was shouting for Wanda and they both began freaking out. 

"What is with all the noise?" Tony grumbled around his mug of coffee. "It's snowing!" Wanda cried excitedly, face glued to the glass window like a small child. "So?" Clint asked, mildly annoyed he'd probably be unable to get up to the roof for a while. The look the youngsters gave him was of total disbelief. "Come on, surely your not so old you've forgotten how fun snow is." Pietro quipped. Clint just shook his head and gripped his mug a little tighter. "I will never understand people's obsession with snow."

The snow finally stopped falling around lunchtime but it had left a thick blanket behind, coating everything in white. It was starting to give Clint a headache every time he looked out the window. 

"Clint, get dressed." Tony grinned as he walked into the shooting range, dressed in a thick winter coat, scarf and gloves. "I am dressed." Clint raised an eyebrow as he looked him up and down. Tony just rolled his eyes. "We're going out." He explained. "Out where?"   
"The park I think." Clint pulled a face. "Who's idea was that, Steve's?"  
"Pietro's actually." Clint sighed and shot off another arrow. "Come on Clint, the kid deserves a break. He's barely left the tower since we got him back here."  
"Well he was shot like a dozen times." Clint pointed out. He'd been amazed when Dr Cho had been able to fix him, it was every christmas miracle he'd ever wanted wrapped up into one. Not that he'd ever admit that. "Yeah well he want's to go play in the snow so suck it up and get ready." Clint grudgingly did as told. 

Despite the cold the streets were busy with families and excited young children, making the most of playing in the snow. Wanda and Pietro were just as bad, looking around in wonder at every like it was the most amazing thing they'd ever seen. 

"Cheer up, it's not that bad." Natasha smirked as she linked her arm with Clint as they walked. He huffed a laugh in response. "Seriously, it's good to see those two relaxed and enjoying themselves for once." Clint nodded in agreement. "I guess so." He had to admit he'd never seen them both look so young and carefree. "You know he asked for you." Natasha said absently, knowing only too well where Clint's eyes were going. "Huh?" He turned to her surprised. She nodded. "We were just gonna leave you to it but he insisted you come too." Clint didn't really know what to say to that. "Huh."

The park was surprisingly empty when they arrived and as Clint looked up at the sky he was pretty sure it was going to snow again. People probably had more sense than they did. 

Pietro shot off in a blur, sending a spray of snow flying up behind him. Wanda laughed before running after him, the pair shrieking with joy. It was something none of them were used to seeing. 

Out of nowhere Clint received a cold hard thump on the side of his head, jolting him slightly. He turned to see Pietro doubled over laughing. _Oh it's on._ He quickly grabbed a handful of snow and balled it up before throwing it hard, hitting the speedster straight in the face and taking him by surprise. A wicked grin spread over his face. "You're going to regret that Old man." 

Things quickly descended into madness as snowballs began to fly all over the place. Everyone was fighting each other and were trying to find different places to shelter from the barrage as everyone tried to hit whoever they could. 

Clint hoisted himself up into the lower branches of the sturdiest tree he could see and surveyed the situation. Everyone had spread out across the park and seemed to be holding their own pretty well yet everyone seemed to be getting their assess kicked. _Pietro._

It took him a moment to locate the speedster but once he did he tried his hardest to keep track of him or at least his movements. He quickly worked out that the youngster was just running in a clockwise circle. He knew he could never catch him but if he could intercept him...

He had to time this perfectly. He watched a few moments longer, counting the seconds between each rotation before taking the plunge.

He dropped down from the branch to a satisfactory soft landing and an "Oof!" He grinned down at the surprised look on Pietro's face. "What? You didn't see that coming?" Pietro's eyes darkened slightly as he flipped them over in an attempt to escape.

Clint quickly tightened his grip, dragging Pietro back down into the snow, grabbing handfuls of snow and rubbing them into his hair. Pietro squirmed away, laughing as he did. He quickly threw more back and they soon ended up in their own private grappling match, trying to coat the other in as much snow as possible. Clint even ended up with snow down the back of his shirt. 

The pair collapsed in a heap laughing as exhaustion took over. The others were watched with amusement as the pair messed around. Steve had to cover Tony's mouth to prevent him from shouting something that would ruin the moment. It wasn't very often that they saw Clint so relaxed. 

It was starting to get dark when Clint thought about heading back inside. He was currently perched within the 'A' on the outside of the tower. It was his favourite place to hide out. High up with an excellent view and completely out of everyone's way. No one ever came out here.

"You're going to freeze out here." Clint jolted slightly in surprise, spinning around in his perch to face the direction of the voice. It was Pietro. 

He had on a sweater that he'd pulled down to cover most of his hands and a scarf. His cheeks and nose were already starting to turn a slightly pink colour and he was starting to shiver as he slowly got closer, a steaming cup in each hand. 

"Look who's talking." Clint had spent too much time out on SHIELD missions in shitty weather and even shittier situations to be phased by the weather. 

Pietro carefully settled down next to him, wordlessly handing him a mug of coffee. "It's beautiful view." He mused around his own coffee as Clint took a mouthful of his. "It is." He agreed. He'd always admired the city at night. 

Out of nowhere the snow started to fall once more. Pietro looked up at the sky with the same child like innocence and wonder that he'd worn earlier. Clint couldn't help but smile a little. 

"Fucking great." He muttered catching Pietro's attention. "Oh come on. You can't seriously hate snow that much." Clint raised an eyebrow. "You wanna bet." Pietro wore an unreadable expression. "You had fun earlier." He stated. Okay so he had him there. "Okay yeah, earlier was fun. But it was the hanging out and messing around with everyone that was the fun part." He reasoned. "But if it wasn't for the snow we wouldn't have been out there in the first place." The kid had a point. 

They fell silent for a while both enjoying their own drinks Pietro started to shiver hard. Without thinking Clint shifted closer and wrapped his arms around him. "You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here much longer." He warned, he could feel the speedster's gaze on him from where his head rested somewhat awkwardly against his shoulder. "And you wont?" Clint chuckled. "Nah, I'm used to it."

Pietro gave a heavy sigh before grudgingly pulling out of Clint's embrace and getting to his feet. "You coming?" He asked as he took Clint's now empty mug. "I'll be in in a minute." Pietro gave a mildly exasperated sigh before surprising the archer with a quick kiss on his cheek. "Don't take too long." He muttered. 

Before Clint could respond Pietro was gone, leaving him to sit stunned on the cold. A grin slowly spread across his face as he sat their watching the lights started to slowly come on. 


End file.
